


Enstars Ficlets

by HimikoToga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimikoToga/pseuds/HimikoToga
Summary: I had time before a plane ride so I took requests.1) ShuMika with Shu getting drunk2) KaoShu Ice Cream date3) KaoKana4) ShuMika Carnival Date





	1. ShuMika Alcohol

Shu's on his third drink by the time Mika finds him in their kitchen at the normal time to be drinking which is two am. Upon seeing Mika enter Shu grins and waves enthusiastically, out of character for his usual stern self.

"C'mon, sit down besides me," Shu slurs, face flushed as he pats the chair next to him.

Mika approaches him cautiously, slowly taking a seat as he stares at Shu, "Ya alright? Ya seem a bit tipsy."

Shu shakes his head, "Non, I'm all good. In fact I'm perfect. I'm très bien!" Shu pumps his fist up at the last one. 

He is clearly not tipsy, he's absolutely wasted.

"Ya should really get ta bed. Ya don't seem too well. An' it's late." Kagehira says, tugging slightly at Shu's arm to get him up.

Shu leans in the opposite direction, holding his drink closer to him. "Non. I don't intend on sleeping anytime soon. I'm celebrating tonight. Besides I cannot waste a drink." Shu says before taking a large sip from his glass.

Whatever he is drinking smells overwhelmingly fruity, enough to make Mika's stomach churn but Shu downs it easily. Shu gestures vaguely at Mika with his glass, "You should have one too. In fact, I'll make it for you." Shu pushes his chair back and stands up, snatching his glass before he stumbles a few steps away from the table, nearly colliding with the floor on one misstep.

"Oshisan!" Mika gets up from the table, rushing over to grab Shu by the waist, "This is gettin real dangerous. Nn, at least drink some water."

"Psht," Shu says, another uncharacteristic thing for him to do. "I'm as right as rain." He struggles away from Mika's grasp and quickens his pace to reach the counter where all the drink ingredients are set out. "Do you take single or double shot?"

"Nn, I take zero shots and so should you." Mika goes over to where Shu is, following behind him as Shu walks besides the counter as he mixes the drink.

"So double? You need to catch up with me." Shu finishes making his drink and then downs half of it in one go. "My, it's getting complex to see." Shu places one hand at the side of his head, fingers in his hair as if that would straighten things out. "I think I'll sit down now." Before he even finishes saying that he's dropped himself to the ground, sitting awkwardly on his knees.

"Oshisan!" Mika crouches down next to him, grabbing one of Shu's shoulders to steady him. "Ya really gotta go ta bed now, ya don't look well at all."

"Nonsense," Shu slumps against Mika's shoulder, "I just need a moment." He pauses, pursing his lips, "Say Kagehira," He starts.

"Wha is it?" Mika replies.

"We'll be together for as long as we can, right?" Shu lifts his head up in order to face Mika.

"Course, an' even after that." Mika says.

"Good," Shu presses a kiss to Mika's lips, "That seals it. Forever and ever." Shu then tips to the other side, away from Mika and crashes down onto the ground.

"Oshisan!"


	2. KaoShu Ice Cream date

"You're going to get your fingers sticky if you lick your ice cream." Shu says, pointing his spoon across the table.

"Huh? But this is how you eat it." Kaoru replies.

"Non, you get it in a cup and eat it off a spoon. If you must get a cone at least bite your ice cream so it doesn't melt all over your fingers." Shu says.

"But this let's you savor it. And if we're talking about the correct way to eat ice cream when getting twist ice cream you should get rainbow sprinkles not chocolate, that throws off the balance." Kaoru licks a drip off his ice cream cone and Shu scowls. 

"It's nice to have chocolate and vanilla ice cream at once but since I prefer chocolate I got chocolate sprinkles." Shu gestures to his ice cream with his spoon before taking a spoonful and taking a bite. Once he's done chewing he speaks again, "See, this is much more convenient that having to lick something. And the cone will get soggy."

"I like soggy. It's easier to chew." Kaoru shrugs, taking a few more licks of his ice cream as Shu's eye twitches. 

"Your crimes against ice cream leave me in awe. Your ice cream is dripping everywhere." Shu says.

"Haha oops," Kaoru licks at the drips which are only inches away from his fingers. "Aw, don't make such a sour face, your ice cream will melt."

"Even if my ice cream melts it's contained! And not on my hands." In the daintiest way someone can shovel down ice cream Shu takes a few angry bites.

"But I didn't get any on my hands." Kaoru attempts to wiggle his fingers, sending the ice cream sliding off the cone onto the floor.

Shu stares at him, dumbfounded. "I cannot believe what I just witnessed."

Kaoru stares at the ice cream now on the floor for a few moments before looking at Shu. "Babe."

"I know what you're going to ask and non." Shu says sternly.

"Babe. If I get a spoon can we share?" Kaoru asks.

"Absolutely not, you'll put your spit covered spoon in my ice cream." Shu replies.

Kaoru stands up from his chair, walks around the table so he's besides Shu, wraps his arms around the other boy's neck and nuzzles his face. "C'mon babe. It's a date. It'd be weird if one of us was just sitting around. I'll even trade you in kisses for ice cream." 

Shu sighs, only giving in because of the promises of future kisses. "Fine, get your spoon."

"Yay~" Kaoru cheers, scampering off to the ice cream shop's counter to get a spoon so they can share.


	3. KaoKana

When Kaoru finally decides to show up for club he finds out that Kanata hasn't shown up. After Souma whips out his sword and says something vaguely threatening Kaoru decides he'll go find Kanata.

The first place to look is, obviously, the fountain which is where he spots Kanata, lounging like there's no tomorrow. Kaoru walks over to him, stopping in front of the fountain and peering down. 

"Kanata-kun," He says, "What are you doing?"

Kanata smiles up at Kaoru, "Kaoru, I didn't 'see' you there."

"Mhm," Kaoru nods, "I was sent to fetch you for club." He spoke very casually but as he spoke he leaned forward, grasping Kanata's arm.

"Is it already that time?" Kanata cocks his head to the side, "How about we hold it 'outside'? I'll stay in the 'fountain' and you can bring Souma and we'll all 'play' here."

"We can't play here," Kaoru tugs at Kanata's arm, lifting him slightly out of the fountain. 

In response Kanata goes deadweight, trying to pull Kaoru down into the fountain. He succeeds in dragging Kaoru's arms into the fountain but with a heft of strength Kaoru gets Kanata's upper half out of the fountain and then sends them both tumbling backwards. 

Kanata lands directly on top of Kaoru, thumping his head against Kaoru's chest.

Looking up at the sky Kaoru wonders what it'd be like to be a bird and be free of sword threats and fountain dragging. This though was interrupted by the feeling of Kanata nuzzling up against his chest.

"Listening to Kaoru's 'heartbeat' is relaxing." Kanata says.

Kaoru can't help but smile. Maybe, even if he was now very wet, it wasn't so bad to be human.


	4. ShuMika Carnival Date

There was a carnival that took place in Mika's hometown each year. He remembers it fondly, a place where the kids from the orphanage would smile the widest. So naturally he decides that he must take Shu to that place, a place he hopes will make him smile as well.

He keeps the reason for why they were traveling to his hometown a secret from Shu, wanting to surprise him with the wonders of a carnival. 

Needless to say Shu isn't all too happy with traveling when he could be working and he consistently asks Mika where they're going and why they're going there. Anyone that isn't Mika would've found the amount of times he had to repeat his answers insufferable, however Mika found it charming. Shu being curious about what they were doing must mean he's interested.

"This is your hometown," Shu says, upon stepping off the train.

"It sure is," Mika says, "I got something real cool to show you."

"It better be super 'cool' to be worth the time it took to get here. And at this time of night I doubt anything would be 'cool'." Shu emphasizes the word cool to show how he feels about all this.

"Gotta trust me." Mika says, grabbing on Shu and tugging him excitedly to what would normally be a large, empty parking lot.

"Hey, slow down, Kagehira!" Shu shouts as he's tugged, nearly stumbling over his own feet. He manages to regain all footing, keeping pace with Mika.

Mika stops directly in front of the parking lot, staring up at the lights of the ferris wheel. Shu looks up at them for a moment, "This is a carn-e-vahl?" He says which, if Mika wasn't more respectful, would've caused him to laugh. 

Is Shu unaware of such a thing because it's not high class? Mika wondered. He figures, non, Kuro must've brought him to one or two when they were younger, now Shu has likely just grown out of touch with it. 

"Yep! I brought ya here to experience it." Mika once again tugs Shu, who is frowning, this time to the ticket booth. Purchasing two tickets, Mika drags Shu even further, this time into the center of the carnival.

"Whaddaya wanna do? Play a game? Ride a ride? Get a snack? Cotton candy's real good." Mika speaks rapid fire.

"I want to go home Kagehira. This play is crowded and loud." Shu says, trying to make himself as small as possible. 

"Huh?" Mika looks baffled. "But a place like this is fun? Makes all the kids smile."

"I'm not a child Kagehira." Shu says.

"Oshisan...." Mika trails off, his exciting idea of bringing Shu somewhere wasn't working. "Can we at least get one snack? I promise you'll like it."

"I have no interest in such cheap food." Shu says.

"Nnaw, promise you'll like it. Wait here!" Mika then scampers off, leaving Shu to impatiently wait by himself.

When Mika returns he's holding two paper cones of some sort. He holds one out to Shu. "Here."

Shu cautiously takes it. It's cold in his hand and it appears to be packed together ice chips, dyed a bright red. Shu stares at it.

"Ya bite into it." Mika says.

"I-I knew that." Shu lies, he doesn't even know what he's holding. He nervously takes a small bite. A sweetness hits his tongue and his eyes widen.

" 'S called a snowcone," Mika says as he eats his own, "It's cherry flavored."

"It tastes like candy. Cold candy." Shu takes what one would consider an average bite but to Shu it's considered a very big bite. Hey, baby steps on eating new foods.

"Ya like it?" Mika asks.

"It's tolerable," Shu once again lies. The cold treat is exciting to him.

"Wanna to know another cool thing? Stick out your tongue." Mika says.

"Kagehira, what's the purpose of that?"

"Ya gotta trust me!" Mika says like it's urgent.

Shu frowns before sticking out his tongue.

"Lookit! It's bright red!" Mika has a cheery smile on his face which only widens as Shu becomes clearly shocked and slaps a hand over his mouth. "The syrup is real strong so the color stays on your tongue!"

"What? Why would you have me eat it if it does such a thing?" Shu says, parting some of his fingers so Mika can hear him better.

Mika sticks out his own tongue, dyed a bright blue and points at it before withdrawing it. "So we can make purple?"

Shu's face flushes.


End file.
